The Twins
by winchester87
Summary: Sam and Dean get's a call and finds out that Sam and Sarah had twins. Now Sarah is dieing and it's up to the brothers to raise and take care of the to 3 yr. olds. How will they do and are the four of them safe? hurt/comfort
1. Chapter 1

**Supernatural- The Twins**

Don't own anything

**Chapter 1**

Dean and Sam where driving to another town when Sam's cell started going off. He looked at his cell and say Sarah on the screen. He flipped it open and hit talk.

"Hey Sarah, how have you been?"

"Sorry sir but this is the St. Riley's Hospital nurse calling. I have a Ms. Sarah here. She and her two children where in a car accident and we needed to call someone and she had this number as ice, which means "in case of emergence." Could you make it here." the nurse asked

"Umm … sure … yeah … where is the Hospital? And how are they doing?" Sam asked

"We are in Michigan and the children are going to be just fine. It's Sarah we are worried about."

"I will be there in two hours or less and thanks for calling me. My name is Sam."

"I will be waiting for you Sam. When you get here, go to the fourth floor and come to the nurse's desk."

With that they both hung up and Dean drove to where Sam told him they needed to go.

-SPN-

They made it to the Hospital in an hour and a half. Once they got to the fourth floor, they found the nurses desk and told them their names.

"Hi Sam I'm the one you talked to on the phone. If you guys would fallow me, I will take you to see all three." The nice nurse said

She was middle aged, had blond hair that went to her shoulders. She had a little bit if a tan, and was about Dean's height.

They made it to room 422 and walked in. They saw Sarah sleeping on the hospital bed with two small children at her side. Once they where close enough to see Sarah, they saw how bad she was.

She had a bandage around her head. There were cuts and bruises on her face and arms. The left arm was in a case from the hand to the elbow.

Sam looked at Dean and they both looked to the nurse.

"How bad is she?" They both asked

"She has internal bleeding and her liver is not good. We give her at lest a week if she does get better."

"Has she wakened up at all?" Sam asked

"She has but not for very long, about ten minuets. She talks to the kids and then she's out."

"What's going to happen to the children?" Dean this time asked

"We are trying to find the father but no one knows the guy. Her parents can't take them and if nothing else, they will be placed in foster care."

"Did Sarah ever say who the kid's dad was?" Sam asked

"Not really, she just kept saying Winchester is."

Both boys looked at each other and then back at the nurse before saying, "We are the Winchesters."

"Then I guess one of you is the father. I will leave you two alone, while I do my rounds. I will be back in half an hour to check in."

With that the nurse left the boys alone with the little family.

Sam sat down in a chair next to the bed while Dean stood next to his worried brother.

"Dean I have to be their father. I just didn't know that a one night stand would leave me with two kids. How could she not tell me I was a father?" Sam asked with tears coming down his face

"She knew what we did for a living and knew that to keep the kids safe is to be mum about who the dad was. If something happens to Sarah it will be up to us to keep those kids safe. You know what I mean right?" Dean knew he couldn't let two little kids ride around with them and fight the monsters. It was too dangerous.

"I know we can't keep them but they are family. We can't let them go in the system, and what if something finds out and goes after them. They will be sitting ducks." Sam tried to reason.

It was not a safe world out there for two little kids. They would be safer with them.

"We will ask Sarah when she wakes up what she wants to do. She might even survive this."

With that the brothers waited.

-SPN-

Sarah began to open her eyes and looked down at her sleeping babies. They where lying on each side of her. Their little heads buried under the blanket as close to her as they could. She turned to the side when she saw someone there. To her surprise it was the Winchester brothers.

"Sam … Dean?" She whispered so she wouldn't wake the sleeping children

The brothers looked at her and got up. She didn't understand why they where there. She was going to be ok. Or was she? She was worried something bad had happened beside the accident.

"Sarah the nurse called us from your cell. They are saying that you might not make it. , that you have internal damage. Your liver is in bad shape." Sam told her

He didn't want to, but knew she would want to know what was happening.

"We will try everything we can to help you. They say that if they can't find out who the father is of your kids, they will have to go in foster care?" Dean this time said

Sarah looked at the boys and gave a little smile. "They are Sam's children. I'm so sorry for not calling and telling you. I knew how important your job was to you guys and I thought by not telling anyone, that I was keeping them safe. They do know who their daddy is, if they wanted to find you when they got older they could. If anything happens to me please take care of them."

"If I knew about you getting pregnant I would have helped you but its ok. I will do what ever you want, just tell me." Sam cried

"I love you Sam, I always have. They are the best gift you could ever give me." Sarah cried and gave Sam a kiss before her eyes closed

"I love you to Sarah." Sam placed the blanket around her and sat back down

"Sam we can do this if anything happens and I have your back."

Sam looked at Dean said, "We keep the kids with us and do what we have to … too keep them safe."

-SPN-

Sam heard some whimpering coming from Sarah's left side. When he looked up, he saw a little girl with brown hair that touched her shoulder's a little. There was a cut on her check and a long cut on her forehead. Other then that she was ok. The little girl had tears coming down her face while her hand was rubbing her head.

"Are you ok? Does your head hurt?" Sam asked walking over to the little girl.

"My head hurts." The girl said in a little kid's voice

Dean pushed the call button on the bed and then waited for the nurse to come in.

The little girl looked up at Sam and smiled a little. "Hi daddy, why you here?" She asked

Sam laughed a little and gave his daughter a hug, who too gave him one.

"I came to see if you guys where ok and I wanted to see how big you got." Sam answered

"We's are otay Daddy. Mommy won't stay up long. Can yous help her." the little girl asked

"The doctors are doing everything they can for your mommy." Sam picked up the little girl and walked over to his empty seat.

The nurse walked in from before and smiled when she saw Sam holding the little girl. Dean told the nurse that the girl's head was hurting and she gave her some medicine.

The little girl then laid her head on Sam's shoulder and fell asleep.

-SPN-

The next day the two little twins woke up and where starving. The boy had a little bit of long black hair, He reminded Dean of a little Sam. The boy looked at his mommy and tried waking her up but still got the same response. He then looked to where he saw his sister last and found her gone. He got worried and went to turn and look behind him when he saw two men looking at him, and his sister was in the tall one's arm.

"Daddy you're here?" He called out happily

He lifted his arms to be picked up and when Sam did, he gave his daddy a big hug.

"I'm hungry daddy. Can we go get food?" He asked with a smile

'Sure buddy, this guy over here is my older Brother Dean, can he get you some food. You can go with him?"

The boy thought about it for a second and then nodded. Sam passed the little boy to Dean and then laid the girl by her mother.

Dean patted Sam on the shoulder and then walked out of there to find something to eat.

-SPN-

While Dean was gone with the little boy, Sarah woke up. She looked at her daughter and smiled and then looked at her son but the smile was gone when she couldn't find him.

"Dean took him to get some food." Sam spoke up when he saw her looking for the small child

"Have they been any trouble for you?"

"No, they have been good so far. She woke up last night and the other one just now woke up. What are their names?"

"This is Sophie and the boy is Nick. I'm a big Gene Simmons's fan." They both laughed at that

"What are you going to tell them? I mean they need to know."

"I'm going to tell them when Dean and Nick get's back."

Sam looked at her and gave a little smile, "What if you end up falling asleep again?" He had to ask

"I'm trying really hard to stay up Sam, please let me tell them. I just went to see them one last time." She then started crying and hugged Sophie.

Sam got up and gave her a kiss on the forehead and hugged her. That is what Dean and little Nick walked in on.

"Mommy, why are you guys crying?" Nick asked walking over to his parents

"Nicky I have to tell you and your sister something that is very important. Sophie, can you wake up for mommy?" She asked patting Sophie's back

The little girl opened her eyes and smiled when she saw her mommy awake and talking to her. She hurried and sat up and gave her a great big hug.

"Your awake now Mommy!" I missed you very much."

"Darling baby I'm so sorry about this. I wish I could stay up and watch you but mommy is very sick right now and I have to tell you both something that is very important. You know how Grandma went to sleep and is staying with God and his son Jesus?" She started off

When she received two nods, she went on. "Well mommy is going to be going to sleep and going to stay with god and little Jesus. Your daddy and uncle Dean are going to be taking care of you two. Now I want you both to do as they tell you and to be very good and brave little children ok. Can you do that for your mommy?" She gave a smile and had some tears fall down, that Sophie wiped away

"We will make you proud mommy, right Sophie?" Nick said brave like and looked at his sister

"Ight Nicky" She smiled and gave her mom one last hug

"Come here my brave little boy."

She held out her arms and Nick climbed up on the bed and gave Sarah a hug as well. "Love you to mommy." He cried

"I love you both so much. My darling children, Please Sam and Dean take good care of them. I will be watching over you four. Love you Sam and thank you."

"I love you to Sarah and I promise we will do are very best." Sam cried

"Watch out for them Dean and good luck."

"You got it Sarah." Dean wiped his eyes

Then Sarah drifted to sleep again but this time she wouldn't be getting back up.

-SPN-

That's it for now


	2. Chapter 2

**Supernatural-The Twins**

**Don't own anything**

Note- I forgot to tell you guys when Sophie is talking it may look misspelled or wrote in the wrong order; I want to tell you that I did that on purpose because a three year old doesn't know clear English so she/he will say a word wrong. My 3 year old niece does it and it's so cute but her 5 year old brother, when he was 3, could say it plan as day but he still would mix the sentence up.

**Chapter 2 - Shopping**

Dean hit the button before the monitor went off. It wasn't long before the nurses ran in. They rushed over to Sarah and checked for a pulse and then tried to revive her with the shocks but nothing worked. They called it at 11:46 am.

Sam picked the two little kids up and went out to the hallway. He didn't want his children to see their mom like that. They sat down and cried until Dean and the nurses came out.

"I have papers for you to sign and stuff." The nurse from before said

"All right, Dean Can you take them for a little bit. I'll call when I'm finished." He gave Dean a small smile but it fell when he saw his little children.

-SPN-

Sam had to sign a paper saying that Sarah had past away and then another paper to have her buried. All the other stuff was taken care of by her parents.

"Now do you know what you want to do with the children?"

"I would like to take care of them. Sarah also said she wanted them to stay with me."

"All right just sign this one stating that the children will be staying with their father and then you may go." The nurse said

Once Sam signed the document, he left the room and called Dean to pick him up.

-SPN-

Once Dean pulled over at the front door of the hospital, Sam looked in the back seat and saw both children sleeping next to each other. He couldn't believe he has to raise children. He was a dad now. That got him thinking of his dad … John. He got in the care and looked at Dean.

"How can we do this? How did dad even do it?"

"He had help and so are you." Dean smiled

"Dad had you and I have you, is that what you mean?"

"Damn strait."

With that, they drove off to get something to eat and to find a motel to stay in.

-SPN-

They pulled in to a Burger King and ordered two happy meal chicken nuggets with two child cokes, one cheese burger and a chicken salad with two large cokes. Once they had the food in the car they pulled over at a motel and Dean got out and rent a room. Dean carried Nick inside while Sam carried Sophie. When they had both kids sleeping on the beds Sam went back out and brought the food and drinks in.

Once Sam had the food and drinks on the table he sat them at each chair. Dean woke the children up and walked them over to the table.

"Nick you sit here and Sophie, you can sit here." Sam told them

They both smiled when they saw the happy meal bags and hurried up and opened them. Sophie got a leap frog box with about six red and green jumping frogs and Nick got an avenger Iron man toy.

"Look daddy I got the Avenger toy." Nick shouted out loud.

"And I got Frogs." She smiled

"Oh all right, look at those toys. Eat your food and you can play with them." Sam then sat down and ate his salad.

Sam watched as the kids ate each nugget and then ate their French fries; now and then they would take a drink of their cokes.

"Hey Dean I think we need to do some shopping later. We need to get two booster seats and clothes for them; they also need bath stuff like soap and shampoo. And if they are very good they might even get some toys." Sam said the last part to the kids.

"Yeah!" They yelled

"All right then … lets finish eating and going potty … you guys do go on the potty?"

"Of course we do but at night we need pull-ups in case we have an accident." Nick informed his dad

"All right then let's get to it."

-SPN-

Once they where all taken care of, they got in the impala and drove to a Target that was close by. They parked the car and each kid had to hold someone's hand. Sophie grabbed Sam's hand and Nick grabbed Dean's. Once inside the shopping center the two kids spotted a cart that had two seats on the front.

"Daddy … daddy look, that's what mommy always took us in. Can we please ride in that, please?" Sophie asked

"Alright go ahead." Sam answered

Sophie took the seat that was inside and Nick took the seat across from his sister but closer to the edge. After making sure they where both safely buckled in Sam pushed the cart towards the clothing isle.

First Dean wanted to look at the boy cloths so they went to the boys and looked around.

"I like super Hero's like Batman and superman." Nick told them

They got a batman shirt with a pair of blue jeans, a superman outfit; they got a Red Mickey Mouse outfit with red and black shorts, some different color tops and three other pair of jeans and two pairs of shorts. Then they went to the girls isle and went threw those cloths.

"I like Dora and Princess." Sophie told them next

Sam looked at Dean with a scrunched up face. "What's a Dora?"

"How the hell should I know?" Dean said in a low voice

They both heard laughing coming from the two kids and they looked over at them.

"What's so funny?" Dean asked

"Dora is a cartoon show. She helps salve riddles and helps her friends." Nick laughed

"She teaches us panish, and how to count." Sophie laughed

"Can you show us what she looks like?" Dean asked

The kids looked at the cloths and spotted a pink Dora outfit, the bottoms where a flowery skirt.

"That's one and there are others over there." Nick pointed to the rack that was a few feet away

Sam pushed the cart over to the rack and saw a little Mexican girl on the front with colorful flowers. He picked it up and saw the name Dora written on it.

"Is this the girl?"

"Yep!" Sophie smiled

"Alright, here you go." Sam handed her the outfit.

They picked out two more Dora outfits, a pink Minnie mouse top that said "I was born to be a princess, a blue top that had Cinderella, sleeping beauty, and Bell on it; they also got three pairs of girl pants that had little flowers on them, along with three pairs of shorts.

"Alright now what else do we need?" Dean asked

"Underpants, shoes, and bath stuff." Sam answered

"Night town." Sophie said

"Oh I forgot about that, thank you Sophie." Sam smiled

They went to the bed time isle and looked at the P.J.'s that they had there. There was a Barbie night gown, a princess one that was purple. A Minnie Mouse footy Pajama's, and lots of other ones. They got Sophie a Dora whole piece with footy's attached, A Mickey Mouse Club House Two piece set, and a Pink Dora princess night gown.

They got Nick a Spiderman whole piece set with footy's attached, a batman PJ's with shorts and a black cape, He also got a red superman one with a red cape. He then got a Mickey Mouse Club House with pants.

After that, they got Nick an iron man sneakers and Sophie Dora sneakers. They picked out Mickey Mouse and Minnie Mouse club house underwear for both of them. The last things they got where, socks and a Superman and Dora spring coat.

"I think that was everything for them to wear." Dean said

"Now we have to get the bath stuff." Sam smiled at Dean when Dean's face dropped

"I get more Dora stuff Daddy?" Sophie asked

"Me to daddy?" Nick chimed in

"Maybe … we have to see if they have Dora and superman stuff."

-SPN-

They made it to the bath isle and grabbed a pink Dora tooth brush and a Red Superman one. They picked out two kids tooth past where the tooth past is blue. They had to get Princess Shampoo and Conditioner and a Sponge Bob Square pants one. They even picked out a Dora and Superman bath towels and hand towels.

After they where done with the clothing and the bath stuff they moved over to the kitchen isle. They got a set of Dora and Superman plates, silverware, and cup with a lid.

They then went to the baby isle and picked up two booster sets, one was red Spiderman and the other one was a pink Dora.

"Alright now it is time for your toys." Sam smiled

They went to the toys and they took the kids out of the cart.

"Now you will stay with one of us and you may pick out one stuff toy to sleep with and one toy to play with in the car." Dean and Sam both said

"I go with daddy." Sophie called out first

"Then I go with Uncle Dean."

They both went to different isles and let the kids look at the toys. Sophie went to the girl isle and saw all the baby dolls and Dora's.

"I want the bed time Dora doll Daddy."

Sam grabbed the Sweet dream Dora Doll and watched as Sophie looked at other stuff.

"I want that baby, please." Sophie said pointing to a baby alive doll

Sam picked the box up and read what the doll could do.

The doll can drink and eat the fake baby food and then go potty in its dipper. It can talk and giggles like a real baby.

"You have to take care of her like a mommy does." Sam told her

"I will daddy, I promise."

Sam put the doll in the cart and grabbed a baby alive refill pack of dippers and the baby food. He then went to find Dean and Nick.

"Alright little man, what do you want?" Dean asked as he watched the boy look at the toys.

"I want the bed time dinosaur, please."

"Which one do you want?" Dean asked

"The green one Uncle Dean."

Dean grabbed the Green stuff Dinosaur and let Nick hold on to it. Nick then went down the isles and looked for another toy. He spotted an Iron man toy and some other ones.

"Do you see something you like bud?" Dean asked

"I don't see a superman." Nick told him

"What about the Spiderman? That was your daddy's favorite when he was little."

"What was your favorite?" Nick asked looking at his uncle

"Batman was and is still mine."

"They don't have that ether.

"They have a pack of three, a Spiderman with his web, a Superman with his dog and a wall he punches, and a Batman with his toll belt."

"I want that uncle Dean." The boy smiled

"All right lets find your dad and sister." Dean said and held the little boy's hand

-SPN-

"Hey guys, what did you pick out?" Sam asked holding on to the cart

"I got your favorite, Spiderman and it comes with uncle Dean's favorite and mine." Nick happily said showing them the box

"That's great Nick." Sam said

"I got a baby awive like mommy was going to get me, wemember Nicky?" Sophie beamed showing off her toy

Sam had to look away so he wouldn't let the others see him about to cry. He took a few breaths before he turned back away and had put a small smile on his face.

"I beat mommy will be very happy to hear that you got it. Are you guys read to get out of here?"

"Yeas daddy we are. They said together

They went up to the cashier and they loaded the stuff on the check out bought all the stuff. Then they carried the bags to the Impala. The kids helped put the clothes and the other stuff in the trunk. Then they watched as Sam and Dean put the booster seats in the back. The kids then climbed in their seats and got buckled. Sophie sat behind Sam and Nick sat behind Dean. Each one got to hold their toy until they got to the motel. By the time they reached the motel the two kids where fast asleep holding tightly to there new toys.

-SPN-

That's it for now please review


	3. Chapter 3

**Supernatural - The Twins**

Don't own anything but the twins

Chapter- 3

Once Dean and Sam had all the stuff out of the trunk and inside, they carried the two little sleeping children. They placed them on the bed that was closer to the wall and away from the door. They watched them sleep for a few minutes before they started going through the clothes.

"We can't stay here long Sam, I'm going to have to call the others and tell them what happened. Maybe we can stay at Bobby's or Jim's place. Caleb will be willing to help us. Shoot even Macland will help out." Dean reasoned

"I know and I was planning on doing the same thing, I just didn't know when we should go. We can go when they wake up and Bobby's place is closer. We can stop there for a few days and then make our way to Jim's.

"Man if Jim was still alive, he would want to have them at his place." Sam said

"Dad would be all smiling and spoiling them rotten." Dean said next

"Well we still have the other three to do that and you know how Mac gets." Dean said and then took out his cell phone and dialed Caleb

"Hey deuce, what's up?" Came Caleb's voice

"Hey Damien, can you meet us? As fast as you can! We have something to show you?" Dean asked

"Tell me where to go and I will be there." He told him

Dean gave him the address and promised to be there in three hours tops. He hung up the call and placed the phone in his back pocket.

"Alright now since that is done, we just have to go through all this and find out what stays in here and what goes back in the trunk." Dean said about the bags

"I know keep the Dora pink footy pajamas and the Spiderman red footy pajamas out, the others we can put in the trunk. For tomorrow they can where their Mickey and Minnie look alike out fit. Oh and we can keep the Dora and Superman sandals out. Put them in the new Dora and Superman suite case and we can put the plates and that in there. The tooth brushes and tooth pastes will stay in them and keep both toys inside. The rest of the clothes and that we can keep in the trunk in another suite case."

After everything was where it was suppose to be, the brothers sat down at the table.

"Alright then, that takes care of everything. So what do we do now?" Dean asked

"I guess wait for Caleb to arrive or wait till the kids wake up. Which ever comes first?" Was Sam's answer

-SPN-

It was an hour later when they heard some whimpers and then they saw Sophie shoot up in the bed. She looked around for a few seconds until her eyes landed on Sam's face.

"Daddy pwease don't go." She cried holding out her hands

Sam walked over to the bed and picked up the little girl. He sat her on his lap and let her hold on to him. He could feel the little trimmers rocking over the child as she cried.

"Sophie I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to stay with you and your brother for a very long time. I promise I will never leave you." Sam reasoned while rubbing his hand over her back in a soothing motion

"I saw you get hit and you didn't talk to us. Yous where in the hopital like mommy and den you where done." Sophie whimpered

"Oh so you had a nightmare. It's ok sweetie, I'm not going anywhere. It was all a bad dream." Sam explained to her

"A bad deam? Was mommy a bad deam to?" Sophie asked

"I'm afraid not Sophie. Mommy went up to stay with the angel children. They needed her help but she missies you very much and she will always be watching you from up there." Sam assured her

"Thank you daddy." She gave Sam a hug and then went back to sleep by her brother.

"Awww that was very touching Sammy!" Dean joked

"Shut up dude." Sam smiled

-SPN-

Half an hour later the two children woke up. They climbed off the bed and over to Sam, who was typing on his laptop.

"Daddy can we play with our toys now?" Nick asked

"Alright, but you can't make a big mess alright."

"We promise." They said together

They went to the other bed and grabbed their toys and went back to Sam so he could take them out of the box.

"Alright here you go Nick and here you go Sophie."

They took the toys and sat down on the floor so they could play. Nick was using their bed as a mountain for Spiderman to climb up and was flying Superman in the air, while Batman was just lying on the ground seemingly forgotten.

Sophie was next to her brother, feeding the baby doll from the play dish that came with it. It didn't have any of the fake doll food that came with but she didn't seem to care about that. She did what the doll told her to do and when it came time to change the doll's dipper, she called for her dad.

"Daddy how do I dange her if she didn't weally go?"

Sam looked over at the girl and told her, "Just pretend you did."

"dank you, daddy." She smiled

"Dean I will be back in a few. I'm going to get us something to eat. Are you ok to watch them?" Sam whispered

"Yeah I can handle these two for twenty minuets or so."

Sam went up to the two kids and told them he was going to get some food.

"Will you come back?" Sophie asked holding on to her baby doll

"Of course I'm coming back silly. When I do come back can you open the door for me? I will have my hands full of food. Then we can sit and eat it all. What do you guys say?"

"YES!" They both shouted with big smiles

Sam hugged them both and then went out the door. Sam didn't take the impala since the place was only a few blocks down. Sam made his way to the food court and had placed his order and then began to wait for his number to be called.

-SPN-

Dean watched the kids as they played with their toys and had to laugh a few times when batman and Spiderman kept falling off the bed and making Superman fly them back to the top. It looked like Nick was doing it on purpose but the face the boy had on told a different story.

"Stupid, stay on the bed." Nick yelled making Sophie and Dean look over at him

"What's wrong bud?" Dean asked walking over to the boy

"They keep falling off. How do I make them stay up there?" He asked

Dean took the two toys and sat them at the edge of the bed on top. "There you go." Dean said and then went to the bathroom

"Thank you Uncle Dean." Nick called out before Dean could close the door

"Your welcome, keep an eye on your sister and wait till I get out ok."

"OK" they both called out

When there was a knock at the door Sophie dropped her doll and went to the door.

"I'm coming daddy." She called out

She unlocked the door and then turned the handle, but what she was looking up at was not her daddy but a different man.

"AHHH! Uncle Dean!" She cried out and ran to the bath room door.

Nick looked to the door and saw what scared his sister and he to ran to the bathroom door and started banging on it. The door opened and Dean came out with his 45' aimed at the intruder.

The two kids hide behind Dean and watched as Dean aimed the gun at the man.

"Damn it Damien! I almost shot you." Dean yelled at his friend

"No you didn't, I wouldn't have let you." Caleb laughed and then took a seat at the table. He kept an eye on Dean and the two kids, wondering who they where.

"Guys it's ok, he's a good guy. This is your Uncle Caleb, can you say hi to him?"

"Hi Uncle Caleb." They said and then went back to playing with their toys

"They called you Uncle, so that makes Sam the daddy?" Caleb had to ask

"Yep. That's Sophie and Nick. Their three and Sam can fill you in on the rest of what happened

"Why didn't you guys tell me when they where first born or something." Caleb sounded wounded from that

"Because we just found out a few days ago."

Caleb nodded and then watched as the kids played. It wasn't long before there was a knock on the door and they saw Sophie get up and run to the door.

"Daddy is it you?" Sophie called out

"Yeah Sophie it's me. Are you going to open the door for me still?" Came Sam's voice

"Yes Daddy."

Sophie unlocked the door and held it open until Sam walked threw. Once Sam was inside she closed and locked the door and then walked over to the others.

"Hey guys did I miss anything?"

"Daddy Uncle Caleb scared us." Nick ran to Sam and wrapped his small arms around him

"I'm sure Caleb didn't mean to." Sam reasoned

"We thought he was a bad guy? Mommy always said to run if someone you didn't know tried to take you." Nick said and then went back to playing

Sophie stayed by Sam and watched as he passed out the food. She saw the new guy try to peak in the bags but was smacked on the hands. She started to giggle but stopped when the man looked at her.

"What are you giggling about kid?" Caleb said and then tickled her,

Sophie tried to get the hands away but they where just too strong for her.

"S-STOP … U-UNCLE C-CALEB!" Sophie laughed trying to get away

Caleb picked the little girl up and placed her in the chair.

"What did you get Sammy?" Dean asked

"They have a Popeye's so I got a family pack." Sam answered while passing out paper plates.

"The twins get the drum stick and we will get the others. Dean can you scoop some mash potatoes on their plates and some macaroni and cheese."

"Can I use my Dora plate daddy?"

"Not to day Sophie, but I promise you can use it when we get to Uncle Bobby's." Sam told her

"Do they have cups or something so I can give them something to drink?" Caleb asked

"Yeah, they have a sippy cup in their bag."

Sophie helped Caleb find the cups and then sat at the table. Once Sam placed the chicken on the plates, everyone sat down and started eating.

"So I think that after we get done eating we should head on over to Bobby's place." Sam said

"I thought we where going tomorrow?" Dean asked

"Besides by the time we get there Bobby will be asleep and we don't want to wake the Grouch." Caleb replied

"Like Big Bird and Elmo?" Sophie asked

"Yeah something like that." Dean laughed at the thought of Bobby being on Sesame Street

"Well if you put it that way I guess we should wait till tomorrow." Sam agreed

"So does that mean we get movie night?" Nick asked

"Sure, that will be nice." Caleb said

"I want Dora." Sophie called out

"We don't have any Dora movies." Sam told her

"Mommy had Netflix, that way we could watch it when ever we wanted to." Nick informed them

"Then we should get that right now. I will even pay for it. What do you guys think?" Caleb said looking back at the brothers

They both nodded and then got out Sam's laptop.

An hour later everyone was sitting on the couch watching Land before time part 3, eating popcorn and drinking juice.

"Daddy me sleepy" Sophie whispered

"How about we call it a night and get some sleep." Sam said to everyone

"Oh but come on I want to see what happens." Dean complained

"I meant the kids Dean." Sam laughed

"Yeah Uncle Deanie … Hehe …" Sophie giggled

Dean grabbed the little girl and started tickling her. "I'll show you funny." Dean laughed

Sophie laughed and tried to get away but the hands where to strong. "I'll help you Sophie!" Nick yelled with laughter and then jumped on Dean's back and started tickling him.

"Alright you win." Dean called out

"YEAH!" Both kids yelled

Sam watched and couldn't help but laugh at them. "Alright time to get dress for bed and tomorrow its bath time." Sam said and then handed the PJ's to them.

Sophie put her Dora's and Nick put his Superman's PJ on. After that they both got in the bed and fell asleep.

"So where are we going to sleep now?" Sam asked looking at the two Queen Size beds

"I'll take the couch and you two can share the bed." Was Caleb's idea

"Yeah I guess we can." Dean agreed and Sam nodded

It wasn't very long before everyone was fast asleep.

-SPN-

That's it for now please review and tell me what you think so far


End file.
